as everything burns
by Victoriousbeauty
Summary: "I am going to seal the Aether inside you and stop this madness" WARNING: includes rape dark theme and character death


It was a request from" jeremy crawford 27" its been so long but I never stopped thinking about it I wanted a believable plot i hope it to your liking

and thanks for the request

* * *

 ** As everything burns**

he thought he can foul the all father did he think his planning would be undetected

i am his father i knew he would not listen to me he would try to avenge his mother and rescue his beloved

"my king prince Thor prince Loki and lady Jane had last been seen in a flyer they had thrown their chasers off and we didn't pursue much as was your order"

Odin flickered his hand in acknowledgement and dismissing the guard

sooner or later they will both notice that it isn't the real Jane

who is is laying unconscious

if it was Loki he would have figured it out or sensed something wrong but Thor must have shackled him ,wise but predictable from Thor, my naive boy that's why i had always hoped for them to rule together

a groan made him focus again on the mortal laying in the floor beside him

"i feel tired ...where am i?" her eyes darted everywhere until they landed on his face

he felt disgust

for this mortal Asgard had lost so much he lost his queen his love. his grieve is still raw he wanted to scream kill the cursed shatter the nine realms but he cant he has duties and in the name of them he will do this he never considered this option it had surfaced in his mind only some hours ago it hurts him as a father shame him as a king and sickening as a still grieving husband but the risque of war is greater he would seal the Aether inside this mortal and it will not kill her or harm her, neither control her but bringing forth new life would be impossible its hard to ask from a woman but sacrifices are in due

he noticed that she kept looking at him he must have been lost in his thoughts for far too long

"Jane Foster my son had gone to avenge his mother"he simply said .her eyes widened at that

"so why am i here " she asked cautiously voice stable and strong 'a brave one i see' he mused

"i am going to seal the Aether inside you and stop this madness"

"why didn't you do it earlier i thought you said that only the dark elfs can extract it and control it" he could see her thinking while speaking he could see the inner storm in her eyes "there must be something in it that you thought Thor wouldn't accept" she is smart indeed

he smiled at her and stood up she tried to stand as well but couldn't he could see the panic in her eyes he kneeled beside her

"i have to do this you are trapped you will not be able to move or scream" he could see her futile tries to open her mouth

he couldn't find it in himself to apologize he find this as disgusting as she. and he cant but blame her for everything, but he made his mind his son wrath and the safety of the nine realms

he loomed into her he could see realization fear and despair

* * *

when Malekith had noticed the Aesirs and the woman who held the Aether he could sense there was something wrong

he accepted the dark prince offer but when he touched the woman he screamed in anger it was but an illusion a strong one indeed but nevertheless it vanished in his hands he saw the stunned expression of the Odin sons

"what have you done to her" the golden prince had shouted his hammer returning to his now whole hand as the illusion has fallen

"do you take me as a foul?" he struck the younger one who was caught off guard and startling the older one

"where is the Aether " he screamed he mentioned with his hands to his soldiers to attack

the brothers had looked at each other and started to fight Thor caught the crease of his brother brows "Loki.."he growled "was it your doing?"

his brother hissed while fighting "it wasn't me as you know i have been in those damned shackles all the time" after awhile he added " that's why i must have not noticed the illusion" they fought for a while then he turned to Thor "it must be the all father he is the only one strong enough for an illusion this strong"

"don't lie brother"

Loki turned furious striking a dark elf and screaming "i am not lying .."he fell quiet

a sword penetrating his chest

* * *

Odin put his hand in Jane faces murmuring in an old language she couldn't understand but soon she felt warmness spreading over her skin as a golden light enveloped her waved in runes that started to vanish slowly as if they were absorbed inside her Odin stopped then got his hand away from her but he got closer

it must be like this

the Aether is made of darkness from wicked desires

what he is doing is horrible twisted but only that will work to seal it

* * *

it was the accursed Loki realized as he turned around .everything slowed down but he wont fall alone he will take him with him he activated one of the grenades on his attacker side

* * *

she felt betrayed this is Thor father who is trying to rape her she couldn't even scream beg anything to stop this

she felt her clothes brought up she felt violated

* * *

Thor had got Loki out of the blast way but his brother was dying in his hand the other dark elfs were circling them

* * *

she felt him thrust into her she felt humiliation more than pain and as well the Aether inside her start to calm

it felt so long tears falling silently in the eerie silence of the throne room it felt wrong sick but with every minute every thrust slowly but surely the presence of the aether inside her receded until it was gone when she felt wetness gushing inside her

* * *

holding his brother he noticed the soldiers falling one by one

Malekith screamed as he fell to the ground in a limp

* * *

it was over for a while now Odin had sat down on his throne his eyes distant she still couldn't move her tears long had dried

but when she heard the thunderous steps and could see the dark clouds that started to form in the sky she found her tears falling again

Odin straightened

Thor entered rage and sorrow clashing on his face holding the corps of his brother in his arms blood can be seen dreid in his hands and face

but when his eyes fell on her tear stricken face her disheveled state of cloth

Odin explained everything.

confusion

realization

horror

and she could see the moment Thor snapped blinded by rage and everything burned

-fin-


End file.
